


Betting leads to dating

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint should know better than to bet against her, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha and Steve are BFFS, Natasha is a sneaky ass cupid, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve needs to stop 'borrowing' cars, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When certain secrets come to light, Natasha can't help but meddle in Steve's love life. And maybe place a bet on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting leads to dating

“What’re you doing?” Natasha asks as they’re driving.  
Or more accurately, Steve’s driving and Natasha is slaughtering another level of Candy Crush.  
“What do you mean?” He asks as they pull up to a stoplight.  
“The radio?” Nat asks.  
“What about it?”   
“You hate this song.” She says, glancing at him quickly.  
“Oh, yeah, I guess I do.”   
“So why are we still listening to it?”  
“I dunno, I guess I got used to Stark insisting we don’t change the channel every time it comes on. You know he knows all the words right? And insists on singing along to it every single time.” He says as he rolls his eyes.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re smiling.” Natasha says, turning to him as she puts her phone away.  
“I am not. You should seem him though, he tries to rap and its so bad, you would think a genius would know his weakness, but apparently not!” He says with a laugh.  
He turns to look over at Nat just quietly staring at him.  
“What? I know that look can never be a good thing.” He says.  
“You like him.” He says with a smirk.  
“What? I don’t- no- why do you- where did you get that idea?” He sputters out, nearly jerking the wheel in surprise.  
“You so do! Oh my gosh, you know this means I owe Clint fifty bucks now.” Natasha says.  
“You guys made bets?!”  
“Just on your sexuality, not who’d hook up. That would be crass.” She said as she pulls out her phone again.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Texting Clint. And then I’m going to text Tony and tell him he owes me twenty.”  
“Tony bet?!”  
“He said you were straighter than an arrow, I bet he’ll be happy to pay up.” She says with a smirk. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you got a text from him.”  
“Natasha-“  
“Don’t worry, I’ll split my earnings. I’m a lady like that.” She says with a laugh.  
Steve hears his phone vibrate from where its sitting in the cupholder. Natasha grabs it before he can even react and smiles like the cat that eat the canary as she reads whatever it says.  
“What? Natasha tell me, what does it say?”  
“Oh calm down, don’t freak out or you’ll crash the car.” She says as she texts something back. “By the way, you have a date tomorrow, seven o’clock. Wanna make a bet on what happens after dinner?”  
“Natasha, I swear to gosh-“  
And that’s how Steve nearly wrecked a car that he “borrowed”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
